Musing On Life
by Harbachuklesss
Summary: A BulmaxVegeta tale! Dr. Briefs muses on Bulma and Vegeta's Past. The story is AU. It's going to be a long story! Please Read and Review!
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from DBZ!**

Prologue : Surprise!

It was a beautiful day out at Capsule Corporation. Dr. Briefs had finished all of his lab work for the day. With Bulma being pregnant and Vegeta constantly harassing him to fix the robots that he built to at least keep Vegeta preoccupied but, sadly it was all in vain. Vegeta continued to blast the robots and he pesters Bulma about fixing them, but then they just argue and eventually, Vegeta comes to Dr. Briefs when he needed them fixed. Dr. Briefs always complied because he has known Vegeta since he was a young lad. He has always been the same. Every since he first came to Earth when he was about five years old. He has always been prideful, arrogant, tenacious, and _protective._

'Ah, he was always a good boy though. Always been good to my daughter. I know that she loves him and even though he doesn't show it, I know he does too. Always calling her _his_ mate.' Dr. Briefs chuckled to himself and pondered for a little longer.

' I remember when King Vegeta had called me that one fateful day asking me of a favor that he wouldn't trust anyone else with. I wonder how he is doing these days...'

FLASHBACK

Dr. Briefs was working on a new project, he wanted to build a machine where you can change the gravity at the press of a button. He didn't know when he would ever use it. 'Maybe one day I'll find a purpose of it, but for right now, let's get started.'

Right next to him was his four year old daughter, Little Miss Bulma Briefs, prodigy of the Capsule Corporation. Her aquamarine hair was in long curls and her big blue eyes to match her hair looked up at her father and smiled.

"Daddy! What are you building now? Can I help?" Bulma beamed.

Her father chuckled at the very anxious little girl. "Of course you can Bulma! In fact, I need your help right now." Dr. Briefs smiled at his child while she jumped up and down from excitement.

"Alright Bulma, I need you to get the wires that I have listed here on the list and after that, you can go put them in the machine and make sure they are correctly placed. Do you remember what happened last time? We don't want you in the hospital again..." Her father shook her head as she just giggled and nodded.

"Alright daddy! I got this! I pwomise to not blow up this time!" And with that, she scurried off into another room.

Dr. Briefs continued to do his work until a ringing noise woke him up from his daze. 'Is that the transmission communicator? I wonder who it could be...' Dr. Briefs got up from his desk and walked over to a big screen and hit a button to connect the transmission. All of a sudden, a tall, tanned muscular man with jet black hair spiked up, with a goatee, and piercing onyx eyes came on the screen.

"Good evening Bob (A/N I dont know Dr Brief's first name so just go along with it :]) It is good to see you again my friend." Dr. Briefs was estatic and uneasy to see his life long friend on the screen.

"Oh hello your majesty, I hope all is well."

"Oh Bob, cut the 'your majesty' crap. We're friends. No one is better than the other." Dr. Briefs was pulled back a little, but then felt better knowing that they are still equals to one another and nodded to Vegeta.

"Yes, well I'm sorry Vegeta. Anyway, how have you been? How's the wife and young Vegeta?" The king made no expressions as he was assaulted with greeting questions. Instead of answering Dr. Briefs, he went with his initial intention of calling his friend.

"Listen, Bob, it's not that I do not want to converse with you, but I need your help." Yet again, Dr. Briefs was taken aback. 'He needs my help? Oh this can't be good, not one bit. He's so stubborn, he would _never_ ask anyone for help. Even if he was dying...' Dr. Briefs anaylzed his face for a moment later. Vegeta's face had desperation and hope all in one.

Dr. Briefs finally nodded and asked,"You know I would do anything for you friend. It must be urgent if you need help..."

"Bob, I am going to send my son to your planet and I need you to take care of him for a while." Dr. Briefs' jaw dropped on the floor. His eyes were enlarged and he was utterly speechless. King Vegeta laughed at this.

"Ha! Bob, my dear friend, you make me laugh. Your face was so funny. But really, this is serious, I need to you to take in my son and raise him."

"Do you mind me asking why?" Dr. Briefs still in half-shock and confusion. He really needed a _good _reason to take in the young prince as one of his family...

"No I don't mind, but if you _really_ need to know, the saiyan race is going to war with the icejin race. As much as I would love for my son to fight, he is still too young and needs to not be here while the war is going on. I don't need him to be harmed while the icejins are constantly trying to kill me and my family. This is why I need you Bob, I need you to take care of my son. Help him train and teach him about a good education. Please help me my old friend."

Dr. Briefs was in shock. He couldn't believe that the KING of Vegetasei, was begging him to take care of his son. 'I can't say no. It wouldn't be right. Vegeta is my dear friend and he needs me. I will do this for my friend.' While in mid thought, Bulma came into the room, absolutely covered in oil and grease.

"Daddy! I done!" She shouted and both men turned to look at her. They both cracked up laughing at the mess she has made of herself. Bulma turned to the screen and smiled brightly.

"Hi uncle vegeta!" Vegeta chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Little Onna, you're a mess! What did you do?" Bulma started giggling and continued.

"I was reawanging wires and then I went to go get a wire cutter and I slipped on some oil!"

Her father was laughing and grabbed a towel from his desk and started to clean her off.

"Oh Bulma, what am I going to do with you?" She giggled and smiled again.

Dr. Briefs put down his daughter and turned back to the screen.

"Vegeta, I will do this favor for you. I think Bulma will enjoy some company." Vegeta smirked and nodded.

"Thank you Bob. Okay so I will send him soon and he should arrive in the next couple days. While he is there, he is to train as much as possible and get an education so send him to the structures that teach young minds." Dr. Briefs nodded in agreement.

"Also I will come to visit any chance I can get. Though it will be tough because the icejins will know my every move so, every chance I can, I will come to see how my son is doing-"

"WHAT? VEGGIE IS COMING? YAY!" Bulma screeched. Both men covered their ears and shook their heads.

"OW. Little onna. Be quiet. You're giving me a headache." Vegeta yelled.

Bulma pouted. "Sowwy! I am just very excited to see Veggie!"

Both men shook their heads and chuckled. Vegeta continued.

"Alright, this is farewell for now Bob. I will keep in contact every now and then. Goodbye old friend." Dr. Briefs said goodbye and disconnected the transmission. He went over and sat in his desk and put his head in his hands. Bulma walked over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Bulma gave a sad smile and Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter. He chuckled and hugged her back.

'Oh man what have I gotten myself into...' Dr. Briefs got up and turned to his daughter.

"Come on Bulma, let's get you clean before your mother starts freaking out." Bulma giggled and grabbed her father's hand and left the lab.

END FLASHBACK

Dr. Brief was pulled out of his daze as he heard arguing from the house.

"VEGETA! STOP EATING EVERYTHING! I'm eating for two people and there's never enough! Gimme that!"

"Hands off woman! That is MY steak. Keep your grubby hands away from my food. I am a saiyan. Food is necessary for my survival-"

"I NEED FOOD FOR MY SURVIVAL TOO. Actually I need for for my survival and _our _baby's survival as well! Damnit Vegeta! Just give me that steak before I come over and kick your ass!"

"Woman, I would like to see you try and get this steak from me and even more so to 'kick my ass'."

Dr. Briefs heard dishes breaking and screaming from the house. Dr. Briefs shook his head and proceeded to his house where all the noise is coming from. As soon as he got into the kitchen, he regretted it. Vegeta was straddling Bulma and fiercely making out with her. She moaned. And her father was out of there before they even realized he was there.

'Oh Kami, maybe I should have said no...' Dr. Brefs sighed and smiled at the thought that his daughter was finally happy.

_So that's the prologue. I plan to have Dr. Briefs muse on different times such as the time he took in Vegeta until the day he found Bulma was pregnant. Its gonna be a long story and hopefully I update really fast! So yeah review this story and tell me what you think! Thanks!_

_Harbachuklesss_


	2. Hi! Nice seeing you JERK!

**Disclaimer! I don't anything from DBZ**

(A/N: For the rest of the story, it'll be from Vegeta/Bulma's POV)

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1: Hi! Nice seeing you jerk!

Bulma was waiting eagerly outside for Vegeta to come to Earth. Her father told her a couple nights ago that Vegeta was coming to stay with the Briefs for awhile. She smiled inwardly and had happiness radiating off of her. She looked up hoping to see some kind of ship. 'When is that lazy butt gonna get here! Ugh!' Bulma turned to look around and glanced at her father and mother smiling through the kitchen window. Bulma sighed and nodded at them. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind blew Bulma away and it all happened so fast she didn't even feel the ground shake. She got up and glanced at the newly created crater now in their front yard. Bulma was smiling ear to ear and screeched in joy. She quickly ran over to the space pod and watched it open slowly for it to be opened to a small built boy. He had black spiked up hair and was jacked for a five year old.

"Hey! Vegeta! Wake up sleepy head!" Bulma beamed with happiness. The small boy slowly opened his black piercing onyx eyes to meet her big cerulean eyes. He stared at her with such intensity; it actually scared Bulma a little bit. She quickly looked away and he slowly got out of his pod. He stood up and stretched his muscles. Bulma could not help but stare at how built he was. It was ridiculous! However, she was quickly pulled out of her daze from her dad calling her and Vegeta. She looked back at Vegeta who just looked bored.

"Hi Vegeta! I missed you!" She went to go hug him, but he moved his hand and put his hand on her face to keep her at a safe distance away from him.

"Heeeey! Vegeta! That's not nice! I just want a hug!" She gave him a pouted look, but he still just held a bored expression. He made some kind of 'hmph' noise and walked past her. She was upset and angry at this whole ordeal. She just wanted punch him in the face! 'Oh that jerk! I don't remember him being _this much_ of a jerk.' Bulma turned around to catch up with him.

"Hmph." 'How _dare_ she try and touch me. Me! The Prince of all Saiyans! A mere _earthling_. Stupid enigma species. So _weak. _Stupid mudball of a planet!' Vegeta was of course, angry at his father. Why couldn't he fight alongside his father? He was a proud saiyan. He was a great fighter, considering he was a five year old. None of this made any sense to him. Though, he's more confused than angry. 'Why would father send me away? He would have never done anything like this…Why did he start _caring_ now?' As Vegeta was pondering, he felt a presence from behind. 'Hmph. Stupid Girl' he growled inwardly.

"Stop following me little onna." He said angrily.

"Vegeta! I need to get to my house and you happen to be walking that way too! So, stop yelling at me!" She shot back with equal aggression.

'No one talks to the prince of all saiyans like that! Well, she is just asking for an _attitude adjustment._' He smirked at Bulma so deviously, Bulma looked quite nervous.

He continued walking towards the house and stood in front of Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs. He nodded to them and the blonde hair woman walked up and bent down to his height.

"Well hello Vegeta! Aren't you just so adorable! I could just eat you up!" Vegeta look disgusted as if he were going to throw up, however held back vileness in his throat and grunted. "Well, I'm Bunny! And of course you know Bob." She smiled brightly at the young boy. Vegeta's gaze looked over to Dr. Brief and nodded to him. 'Thank Kami that I'm not the only one surrounded by these crazy females. If I had to live with them by myself until I was older, I probably would have just blasted myself.' Bulma finally caught up to them and smiled again. Her smile irked Vegeta to no end. He has been here for 5 minutes and he cannot stand one more second around this ditzy onna.

"Hi Vegeta. Nice to see you again. I just talked to your father a couple of hours ago and he told me as soon as you landed that he wants you to start training. But, before you start that, let's show you around the house and show you where you will be living." Dr. Briefs stated. The young boy nodded and went to follow the Briefs into their home. After awhile, the tour came to an end and Vegeta was simply bored by the whole ordeal. He just wanted to train and be done with talking to these people ever again.

"Finally, this is your room. Hope you like it Vegeta. Well, I'm off to finish my lab work. Bulma, I expect to see you there as soon as you're done in here." Dr. Briefs stated and left the room with his wife. Vegeta and Bulma were left alone in his room. Vegeta actually liked this room. It was plain and simple, not like his bedroom at his palace, but 'it will have to do.' He noticed Bulma still in the room, _smiling_ at him. 'Why is she so damn _happy_? The females on this planet are such freaks.'

"Girl, why does your father expect you to be at his lab? Do you actually do something _useful_ instead of standing around looking like an idiot." Bulma was upset that he said such mean things to her. All she wanted to do was be friends with him. 'Why does he also have to be a jerk! I didn't do anything to him.'

"I am not an idiot. In fact, I am a genius. I am the prodigy of the Capsule Corporation." She smiled brilliantly and this just annoyed the young boy even more so.

"Hmph, _you. _A prodigy. Yeah right." He spat and this just hurt Bulma even more. She can feel the tears stinging in her eyes. 'That's it! I'm not going to take this!'

"Vegeta, you're such a jerk! I didn't do anything to you, but be nice! I was just trying to be your friend and now you will never have friends! No one is going to like you and you are going to die alone. JERK!" She stomped out of his room, crying. Vegeta couldn't help but feel _slightly_ guilty for hurting her feelings. He should have guessed that females couldn't take insults. 'Hmph. Die alone? Is that all she got? So pathetic…' But it did, in fact, hurt Vegeta a little to know that she was just trying to be nice and he judged her so fast that he didn't even give her a chance, however, she's still annoying. 'Fine, this will be the ONLY time that I will do this.' He swallowed his pride and made his way to the little onna.

He found her in her room crying into her pillows. 'So sensitive, jeez.' Vegeta rolled his eyes and made his way to her bedside and she didn't even hear him come into the room. Bulma was crying too loud to hear anything, but her own sobs. Vegeta cleared his throat to get the girl's attention, but she didn't hear him. He did it once more and that got her attention. Vegeta mumbled something that Bulma could not hear.

"Excuse me? What did you say? Did you come back to just make fun of me some more?" She had to choke back the sobs. She didn't want to give Vegeta the satisfaction of making fun of her some more.

"If you would stop crying for one second, then you could have heard me….apologize." Bulma looked at him confused. 'Wait, he's apologizing? HE'S APOLOGIZING! He totally wants to be my friend." Bulma smiled inwardly.

"I am…sorry Bulma." Vegeta said as he gritted his teeth. Apologizing to him was more humiliating than losing a battle. Before Vegeta knew what was going on, Bulma was hugging his torso. Vegeta was in utter shock and looked down at the blue haired onna that was holding onto him. 'What is she doing! I want to shake her off, but I can't…it…it feels too good. Hmph. Affection. Like the prince of all saiyans needs affection! But, the prince of all saiyans would like affection…' Bulma felt Vegeta tense up, but that didn't stop her from hugging him even tighter. 'We're going to be good friends! I can feel it!' Vegeta slightly pushed her back and broke from her grasp. He looked at her eyes and turned to leave the room.

"Are we friends now?" Bulma asked.

"Hmph. Whatever you want little onna." He grunted and left the room. Bulma screeched inwardly and smiled pure bliss. 'YAY! Finally! A friend! Vegeta's my friend! YAY!" Bulma left for her father's lab in pure happiness.

_So that's chapter 1. Where they first meet. I really enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys like it too! Also I just want to comment on how Bulma's speech has improved like she is talking like an adult. Sorry for that, but I don't feel like going back and adjusting the story lol. Anyway, you know the drill, review please! Thanks so much!_

_Harbachuklesss_


	3. Time For School!

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from DBZ**

**Chapter 2: Time for School!**

Bulma was in her bed, waiting anxiously for her alarm clock to go off. 'Dang it! It's only six-thirty! School doesn't start for another two and half hours.' Bulma inwardly groaned. She was so excited. Today is going to be her first day of elementary school. Bulma could not wait to meet new people, make new friends and learn! On the other hand, Vegeta was the complete opposite of her.

FLASHBACK

Last night, Bulma and Vegeta were both brushing their teeth before going to bed.

"Vegeta! Aren't you super excited to go to school tomorrow? I know I am! Meeting new people and learning! It's going to be really—"

"Shut up little onna, I can't take anymore of your annoying chattering. And to answer your question, no. I am not _excited_ to go to school. I have better things to be doing."

Bulma was slightly upset that he told her to shut up, but what else is new?

"C'mon Vegeta, what other things could you be possibly doing anyway?"

"I should be training, but your blasted father is making me go to that _hell hole_ of a place you call a school." He shot back. 'I don't have time for this crap! I need to be training, so I can help protect Vegetasei! To protect my family! To fight along side my father…'

Bulma can see his torn expression on his face. He looked upset and angry. But at what? She wondered. 'Better not to ask, learned my lesson the last time…' She giggled to herself and Vegeta glared at her.

"Why are you laughing little onna?" He asked annoyed. Bulma just kept giggling.

"Oh nothing! I'll see you in the morning Veggie! Good night!" She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. 'Ugh, the woman species, such an enigma!'

END OF FLASHBACK

Bulma giggled at that memory. She couldn't take it anymore! She needed to go to school now! Bulma got up and started to get ready for school. When she finally got up, she heard something explode. 'It's coming from Vegeta's room…?' Bulma ran to Vegeta's room alongside her parents to go see what had just happened.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Vegeta rolled over to look up at the ceiling. 'What is that blasted noise! Where is it coming from? Who put this here!' Vegeta looked over at the blasted machine.

"I command you to shut up! Cease your annoying blaring! I will destroy you!" Vegeta's anger grew more and more as the machine continued to mock him. 'That's it. Your going to wish you were never made you infernal contraption!' Vegeta shot up, put up his hand and shot a ki blast through the wall. He smirked as the machine ceased its annoying beeping. Though, his victory was short lived as all the Briefs came running into his room in panic. Dr. Briefs' was the first to say anything.

"What in Kami's name happened in here?" He questioned. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked at the older man.

"This machine was no match for me. It wouldn't stop making noises, so I blasted it to oblivion." After Vegeta stopped talking, almost immediately both ladies started their uncontrollable fits of laughter. Tears were streaming down their faces. However, Dr. Briefs was not too happy about paying for that whole in the wall. Vegeta was quite angry at the fact that they were _laughing_ at him. 'How dare they laugh! I'll blast them both to hell! I hate this place!' Vegeta was seeing red and decided to leave and take a breather from this crazy madhouse he lives in. But, he was stopped by Bulma's whining.

"Aw c'mon Vegeta! It's just funny because you blasted an alarm clock! Its only purpose was to wake you up, not _kill_ you. Don't leave okay? We're sorry." Bulma smiled apologetically. Vegeta just grunted and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Bunny and Bulma giggled silently while Dr. Briefs just shook his head. 'Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day…'

* * *

><p>"Bye kids! Have fun on your first day of school! Hugs and kisses! I love you guys!" Bunny screamed even though the bus was long gone…<p>

'Great, we're gonna be _those_ parents. Awesome.' Dr. Briefs thought to himself.

Meanwhile on the bus, Bulma was making friends left and right. She already made like six friends! Vegeta sat angrily in the back of the bus. 'I hate everyone and everything. How the hell I am going to survive this? I don't need anyone. I just have to learn and time will fly by…right?' Bulma came and sat next to him, seeing how he just looked more annoyed than usual. She figured maybe she could try and cheer him up…

Vegeta growled at the closeness, but decided not push her off the seat.

"Hi Vegeta, why the long face?" Bulma asked with concern in her voice. Vegeta quirked up an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"Nothing little onna. Now, if you don't _mind, _could you go far away from me? You're starting to annoy me." Bulma shook her head and looked up at him.

"Vegeta, if _you_ don't mind, stop being so stuck-up and come meet new people! It's nice having friends Vegeta. It's nice to know that you aren't always alone." She smiled slightly. Vegeta had to look at to see that she had sincere honestly in what she had said. If someone had looked close enough, someone would have seen Vegeta twitch the curves of his lips upward, not that anyone saw…except Bulma. Seeing this had made Bulma extremely excited. She decided to take this chance and use it her advantage. Bulma quickly grabbed his hand and shot him upwards. This behavior completely shocked both Bulma and Vegeta and before they knew it; they were both in a seat closer to the other bus takers.

"Everyone! This is Vegeta! This is my best friend! Vegeta, this is Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch." Bulma went around the bus identifying each. Vegeta grunted in response, but took a double take at the goofy looking boy, Goku. He had similar stature as Vegeta himself, similar black hair that spiked up, same black piercing onyx eyes… 'No, it can't be…Can it? He looks so much like…Bah! Ridiculous! Impossible! I shall have a conference with father about this later, but in the mean time, I will see if he is truly… a saiyan.' Vegeta smirked inwardly. 'This is gonna be a great first day of school…'

* * *

><p>Eventually, they get to Orange Star Elementary School. Bulma and Vegeta were both in the same first grade class. Both their intelligences surpassed the curriculums' standards, but all children first starting out had to start as a first grader. 'This year is going to be <em>annoyingly<em> easy' Vegeta thought. He had looked around for 'Goku' all day. He realized that they weren't in the same class. 'Crap, I guess I will have to wait until recess or whatever these blasted humans called it.' Bulma, on the other hand was so bored. 'All of these assignments are mere _child's play_, pardon the pun, but how do they expect to challenge my brain if they give me a crayon and just _doodle_. Stupid school. Daddy's a better teacher! Heck! They don't even have science courses here; apparently I have to wait until at least middle school if I want to do something _remotely_ scientific. This stinks, big time…' The teacher knew that Bulma and Vegeta were too mature for their age so decided to let them do what they pleased as the other students struggled to learn addition.

Finally, recess and lunch had started. Bulma jumped out of her seat and ran for the door with Vegeta closely behind. 'Must find Goku. I need to check if he really is a saiyan!' Vegeta was determined like no other and nothing would stop him from achieving his goal.

Bulma decided to meet up with her friends that she had met on the bus. She found them all sitting at one lunch table and Chi Chi called her over.

"Hey Bulma! Come sit with us!" She beamed. Bulma hurried over to her friends and sat down next to Chi Chi.

"Hey guys!" Bulma was excited hangout with her friends, but one was missing…

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked with food stuffed into his mouth. Chi Chi smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Chi Chi! Why did you do that for?" Goku was rubbing the back of his head and frowning.

"Because Goku! No speaking while your mouths full! But I am sorry Goku, for hitting you." She smiled and hugged Goku. Goku smiled and hugged her back. Bulma couldn't help but smile at the little altercation. She turned to Krillin who was sitting next to her and asked him, "Hey why are they so like 'in love'?" Krillin laughed and told her, "Well I don't know the whole story, but all I know is that Chi Chi has a crush on Goku and Goku doesn't mind all the hugging and cuddling and stuff. He told me he kind of likes it…" Krillin and Bulma laughed until Goku shouted "hey!" from across the table. Bulma was shocked that he could hear them. 'How could he hear us? We weren't speaking that loud… huh…weird.' Bulma shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

After they were all done eating, they guys decided to play some tag while the girls just talked. Bulma was still a little concerned as to where Vegeta was. She hasn't seen him all recess.

'Finally, I've got you now Goku. Time to test your ability…' Vegeta made his was to the group of boys consisting of Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"Hey can I join you guys?" Vegeta asked with a devious smirk. He knew all to well that he would have the upper hand given his strength, speed, agility, intelligence, and endurance. Unless, if Goku was truly a saiyan, then he would have a _slightly_ higher chance than the rest of these pathetic earthlings.

"Sure Vegeta! Of course you can play! We were going to play some tag." Goku smiled brilliantly with a goofy lopsided grin to follow. "And Vegeta, you can be it." Everyone shot into different directions leaving a confused Vegeta to stand alone. Vegeta heard Bulma shout "you got to catch them Vegeta! Go get them!" Vegeta liked this game. On Vegetasei, it would be considered hunting where in the end, he killed his prey. Vegeta smirked and shot towards Goku and caught up with him in no time. He punched him in the back and Goku hit the ground hard. Everyone gasped and ran over to the two boys. Vegeta was both hopeful and angry. 'If this 'Goku' is truly a saiyan, he would have got up and picked a fight! But, of course he just lays there. He's probably dead. I'm going to hear about that later from both parents. Great.' Vegeta rolled his eyes and quickly gazed upon the boy who rolled over and laughed. Vegeta was shocked as well as everyone else.

"Good going Vegeta! You got me! I guess I'm it!" Goku shot up and started chasing everyone. "C'mon Vegeta! Don't just stand there! We're still playing tag remember?"

Vegeta was still in awe. 'No way! I punched him as hard as I could and he just _brushed_ it off! He must be a saiyan…no earthling, no scratch that. No one besides a saiyan could have survived that…I must report this to my father immediately!' Vegeta was about to dash off into the sky until the bell rang signaling the end of recess. "Come on children! Time to learn once again!" The teacher shouted so all students would come in for class. Bulma took Vegeta's arm into her own. Vegeta looked down at the little onna and back at where they were touching.

"C'mon Vegeta, let's get back to class and then we can tell Uncle Vegeta that Goku is a saiyan." Bulma stated sweetly. Vegeta snapped his vision back to the little onna's eyes. 'How does she know!' He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Bulma giggled and pulled him along.

"Let's go Vegeta before we're late!" She giggled some more and Vegeta was still speechless.

* * *

><p>School ended finally and both Vegeta and Bulma sat on the bus next to each other in silence. When the bus pulled up to their house, they got off and entered the Briefs' residence. Bulma noticed that Vegeta was going straight to her father's lab.<p>

"See you later Vegeta. Tell Uncle Vegeta I said hello!" She waved to him and went upstairs. Vegeta merely grunted and went to meet up with Dr. Briefs.

Dr. Briefs was in his lab working on his gravity machine. 'Ah, almost done. This is probably going to be the next big hit for this company! I can feel it!' He smiled to himself and realized how exhausted he was working all day. All of sudden, there was a knock on his door and a very moody Vegeta stalked in.

"Why hello Vegeta. How was school today?" The doctor asked in a very semi-interested tone. Vegeta grunted and decided to ignore his question.

"I need to speak with my father. Make a call for me." Dr. Briefs was confused, but chuckled. 'Hmm, like father like son I suppose, always getting straight to the point.'

"Do you mind me asking why Vegeta?" Vegeta considered actually telling him and decided that it wasn't too important for his human father to know, at least right away.

"Just to say hello to my dear old man." Vegeta smirked and Dr. Briefs just nodded and went to the machine to make the call.

"Well, tell him I said hello and I'll just leave it to you. Let me know when you are done." And with that, the doctor exited the room.

As soon as the doctor left the room, King Vegeta appeared on the large screen to find his young son staring at him intently.

"Hello son, how has your first day of school?" Vegeta did not really let his emotions run him, but his father asking how his first day of school was, Vegeta just guffawed. He didn't mean to but his father caring made him laugh. When Vegeta finally had himself in order again. He looked up at his bored expressioned father.

"It was alright, but I have interesting news for you father." The older Vegeta quirked his eyebrow at the younger one.

"Do tell my son." The older man now interested and the younger eager to tell his father of his news.

"It seems that there is _another_ saiyan on this planet…and he looks _exactly_ like Bardock…" The king was confused and speechless.

"Hmmm, this is intriguing news you have brought me my son, but with what proof makes your theory true?"

"I hit him, with all my strength and anyone mere earthling would have had there skull broken, however, this boy shrugged it off like it was nothing." The older Vegeta looked skeptically at him and grunted.

"I will personally speak to Bardock about this matter. This surprises me. Bardock is one of my closest friends, surely I would have know if his young child, I believe his name was Kakarott, was sent to Earth. Don't worry son, I will get to the bottom of this. You just continued training and learning and keep an eye on this 'saiyan'. I will report to you about this soon. Does Bob know about this?" Vegeta shook his head. "Good, keep it that until I have figured out the full truth…" Vegeta piped up and said, "Father, there is one other person that knows about this boy's true nature…"

"Who else knows?" His father slightly irritated.

"…Bulma." The king slapped his forehead with his head and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, fine. Just make sure she's hush hush about this. We can't have everyone knowing that there are different species on the Earth. Keep on eye on her and the boy. Goodbye my son." He cut of the transmission and Vegeta to stand at a blank screen. Vegeta sighed and decided to go to his room. He passed the doctor in a different lab room and motioned that he was done. "All yours." Vegeta continued up to his room and passed Bulma's room.

"Hey Vegeta, come in here for a moment!" She shouted from her room.

"Why should I?" Vegeta angrily grumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kakarott…" Vegeta's eyes shot open and ran into her room and shut the door and locked it.

"Uh, Vegeta is everything okay?" She sat on her bed with her homework.

"Shut up little onna! You can never mention his name. Ever. How do you even know his real name? You wouldn't happen to have been _spying _on me…right?" Vegeta said in an accusingly tone. Bulma just gulped and screamed as Vegeta tackled her.

"Ow! Vegetaaaa! Get off me!" She asked with a pouting frown.

"Not until you tell me what you heard." He smirked deviously down at her.

"Fine. FINE! I did happen to be walking past the lab room, looking for my dad and I just happen to over hear your conversation with Uncle Vegeta. That's all." Vegeta got up off her and pulled her up with him. He looked at her and asked sincerely, "Bulma, do not mentioned this to anyone. Please." Bulma was in utter shock and nodded in agreement. He turned to leave the room and Bulma stopped and ask him, "Did you have a good first day of school Vegeta?" He turned to her and smirked. "Sure little onna, I guess so."

_Chapter 2 done! Sorry I took so long to write again. Had to have my creative juices flowing again. You know? Lol. So, yeah lemme know what you think! Review! XD Thanks!_

_Harbachuklesss_


	4. Merry Christmas Little Onna

**Disclaimer! I own nothing from DBZ!**

**Chapter Three: Merry Christmas Little Onna**

Some time has passed from the first day of school. Everyday Vegeta would watch Goku like it was his mission to do so. Bulma found the whole thing to be hilarious. School was the same everyday. Get an assignment, do it in five minutes which was supposed to last the whole day. Go out for recess and lunch and then come back inside to finish the assignment. School had been painfully slow for both Vegeta and Bulma. However, Christmas break had started and Christmas was tomorrow. Bulma was ecstatic! She loved getting presents, but she was still surprised at the fact that Vegeta had never heard of Christmas…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in school, bored because they already finished their worksheet for the day. Bulma was reading and Vegeta looked out the window in their classroom. It was snowing out and the snow intrigued Vegeta. He has never seen or heard of this _snow._

'What the hell is this weather? Why is it raining frozen water? This planet is so bizarre…' Bulma finished her book, put it back on the bookshelf and walked over to Vegeta.

"So, you have never seen snow before?" She asked. Vegeta merely grunted and didn't even look her way.

"I say, when we get home, we should play in it! Snow is so much fun to play in. We can make snow angels, snow forts, and even have a snowball fight…" Vegeta wasn't really paying attention to the little onna until he caught the word 'fight' and he glanced her way with a devious smirk. Bulma knew that smirk all too well.

"Little Onna, is that a challenge I hear?" Bulma giggled and smiled.

"Oh Vegeta, it wouldn't really be a challenge if I already knew the outcome, which would be _me_ winning." She beamed confidently. Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. He even 'tsked' her.

"Oh onna, I do not think so. See, you are a weak earthling! And I, being a saiyan and all, will be more _superior_ to you." He stated as 'matter of fact' tone.

"Yeah, okay Vegeta, we will see then who the victor is! Shall we make a bet then?" She asked with a mischievous smirk. Vegeta enjoyed the game she was playing. It made it more interesting when he played along.

"Onna, don't you know any better? Why make a bet if you know that you are going to lose."

"If I win, you have to buy me a Christmas present and come have fun at the party with all of our friends." She said in a bemused tone. Vegeta guffawed and then he realized at what she said. 'Did she say Christmas? What is this Christmas? Earthlings and their weird holidays…'

"Onna, what is this thing 'Christmas'?" He asked with sincere curiosity. Bulma was shocked. 'How could he have never heard of Christmas? It's like the best holiday ever.'

"Well, on Christmas Eve, there is a man named Santa Claus. He's big, jolly, and wears a red suit. He comes down the chimney and gives all of the good little children of Earth presents."

"What a load of bull! Who spewed this idiotic tale to you little onna?" Vegeta guffawed and shook his head in utter amazement that Bulma would fall for that crap.

"Vegeta, let me finish first! Jeez…Anyway, that's the story told to all children so they be good all year. Although, my parents did not raise me in any sort. They told me that he wasn't real and that they would give me presents and love on Christmas." Bulma said happily. Bulma wasn't disappointed in the fact that her parents told her Santa didn't exist. She actually was happier knowing that some random guy wasn't really coming down her chimney and giving her presents…

Vegeta stared blankly at her and then looked out the window and pondered a little longer. The silence was making Bulma slightly uneasy. Bulma didn't like the awkwardness and decided to say something until Vegeta spoke up first.

"Little Onna, what would you want for Christmas? Could this 'Santa Claus' get me whatever I wanted?" He looked at her seriously and Bulma took a minute to answer his question.

"Well, I don't really know. It depends on how big of present it is. What would you like for Christmas Vegeta?"

"I want to go home. I want to be on my planet. I want to fight alongside my soldiers and…make father proud of me." Vegeta said emotionless. He continued to look out the window and Bulma was shocked, sympathetic, guilty, and sad for Vegeta. Bulma wants Vegeta to be happy and be able to live here happily, but at the same time, he wants to go home and be with his family. Even though he doesn't really show that he cares, he _absolutely_ does. Everyone has to love something, even Vegeta.

"Onna, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas." Bulma was pulled out of her daze and gave him a sad smile.

"Vegeta, what I would like for Christmas is….for your happiness. I want to you to smile and be happy." She stated flatly. Then she went over and sat next to Vegeta and put her head on his shoulder. "I just want you to be happy Vegeta. No more being sad, okay?" Vegeta was now feeling guilty. 'I shouldn't have told her that! Now she thinks I'm sad and lonely. However, her response….for me to be happy? To smile? Hmph. This girl is intriguing alright. Maybe I shall give smiling…a try.' Bulma enjoyed the closeness and was surprised that he didn't shake her off yet. As soon as she said that, he got up quickly and left a sad Bulma on the floor. 'Spoke to soon…' Vegeta stared into her eyes and she stared back. 'Jeez, it's like he's staring into my soul…'

Then, Bulma's eyes widen at what she had just witnessed. Vegeta just smiled. Genuinely at that too. He grimaced at Bulma's reaction. Bulma blinked and started laughing uncontrolabely. Vegeta 'hmphed' and went somewhere else. 'Stupid earthling. I tried to appease her and all I get is her _laughing_ at me. Whatever. I will make her pay when we have this so called…"snowball fight".' He smirked deviously and walked somewhere else. Bulma was still in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 'Oh man, that was so funny! At least he listened to me… There's a start.' She smiled and got up to follow Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! I'm sorry! Come back will ya?" She shouted.

"Go away Onna! You're annoying me!" He shouted back and Bulma just giggled.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Bulma smiled and chuckled slightly at the humorous memory. She was getting her Christmas party all set. Bunny was helping Bulma bake food and treats. Dr. Briefs was putting up holiday decorations all around the house and on the tree. And Vegeta was outside training in the snow. He believes that the cold will help build up his tolerance for pain. Bulma called him an idiot and he waved her off. 'Dumb idiot, he's gonna catch a cold. I want him to have fun at this party! Not be in bed sneezing and complaining.'<p>

A couple days ago, before Christmas break started, Dr. Briefs had received a call from King Vegeta saying that he will be visiting and checking up on his son. Dr. Briefs had asked if he was going to join their Christmas festivities with the Briefs family. The king only stared blankly at him and questioned what this "Christmas" was all about. The doctor explained and Vegeta only called it a bunch of crap. He continued with saying he will be there in a couple days. After the transmission was cut, the doctor went to go tell the rest of the family of the king's visit. Bunny and Bulma were stoked, but Vegeta had remained stoic. He immediately went outside to start training mercilessly. Bulma was worried about how much effort he was putting into his training. Dr. Briefs had simply put a hand on her shoulder and Bulma nodded towards him. It was a silent 'he will be okay' gesture.

Before Bulma realized how late it was, the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. '6:00. Dang! That went by fast! Well, I got most everything set up so I think it's all good.' She quickly ran to the door and opened it to find Goku and Chi Chi at the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Both children nodded and came in holding gifts in their hands.

"What do you want us to do with these?" Chi Chi asked. Bulma gestured to the beautifully decorated tree.

"Just put them right under there." Bulma smiled and they both followed suit to the tree. As soon as Bulma closed the door. The doorbell rang again. Bulma quickly turned to open the door to find the rest of her guests at the door.

"Hi everyone! Come in!" Everyone came in holding a gift. There was Tien, Launch, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and some other girl that Bulma has never seen before. The blonde girl turned to Bulma.

"Hey, I'm Elena (A/N um I wanted to give 18 a name. No parent would have named their kid a number so just go along with it :]), but everyone calls me 18." She smiled and put out her hand. Bulma beamed with happiness.

"Well I'm Bulma! Nice to meet you!" Bulma took her hand and shook it.

"Krillin said it would be okay if I came, I hope I'm not dropping in." She grinned awkwardly and Bulma shook her head.

"Absolutely not! Any friend of Krillin's, is a friend of mine. Besides, the more the merry!" Bulma smiled and 18 just nodded and continued into the house.

The party was going well. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. As soon as the food came out, Goku pretty much dived head first into the food platters.

"GOKU! GET OUT OF THE FOOD!" Chi Chi screamed. Goku didn't even glance her way. He was in food heaven. Everyone was laughing at the whole feud. Bulma didn't even notice that something was wrong. Someone was….missing. 'Oh…Vegeta.' Bulma quickly went around the house to find Vegeta. She looked high and low to find the saiyan prince. 'Jeez! Where could he have gone?' She looked out the window to find the boy training in the snow. Bulma smacked her forehead and sighed. She threw on her coat and boots. Bulma quickly ran up to Vegeta, who wasn't wearing anything but a training spandex suit with boots.

"Vegeta! Are you crazy! It's like 10 degrees out. Get your butt inside and come eat and have fun with our friends!" Vegeta was shivering but gave an audiblely loud grunt. He still refused to go inside.

"C'mon Vegeta! It's cold outside! Come inside for a bit and relax. You have been training to hard…"

"Be quiet little onna. I am trying to train and I cannot focus with you screeching at me. Go inside and have fun with _your_ friends. They certainly aren't _mine._" He said in an annoyed tone. Bulma rolled her eyes. She needed a different strategy to get him inside. He was as stubborn as a mule!

"Why are you training this hard anyway? Is it because your father is—"

"Hush little onna. You don't know anything so just go play with your so called _pals_ and have a 'jolly good time'." He spat. Bulma's heart sank. Why was this such a sensitive topic to discuss with Vegeta?

"Fine." Bulma plopped right onto the freezing snowy ground.

"What are you doing little onna?" He asked.

"If you're not going in, then I'm not going in. I'll sit out here with you."

"Don't be stupid. Go inside girl." He ordered her and she shook her head. She started to shiver.

"No-oo-o." She said through chattering teeth.

"Bulma. Go inside. NOW." Now, Vegeta was pissed. Why won't she listen to him? Is she this stupid?

"I will-ll noo-ttt go-oo insid-dee-e. Noo-o-t unless-ss-s youu-u co-o-oome insid-ee-e with-hh mm-ee-e." She tried her best to sound just as stubborn as him, but he couldn't take her seriously through her stuttering voice. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"Fine, onna. You win. Stupid girl." He picked her up and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside the house. Everyone turned to see the door slam closed. They all saw Vegeta looking quite frustrated and a smirking Bulma. Vegeta let go of her arm and went to go grab some food before Goku eats it all. Bulma proceeded to take off her jacket and shoes and immediately felt warmer.

"Alright guys! Let's open presents!" Everyone cheered and they quickly ran over to the tree to grab presents. Bunny, however beat them there and shook her head.

"Wait a second children! I'll hand out the presents! One at a time." All the children 'awwed' and sat down around the tree. Vegeta leaned against the back wall watching and eating his food. Bulma watched him carefully. 'I hope he likes my gift…' One at a time, Bunny handed presents to each individual child. Goku and Chi Chi had each others' gifts. Tien had given something to Launch and vice versa. Krillin had gotten something for 18, but she didn't get anything for him. He said it was okay, he really wanted to just give his gift to 18. He said her smile was enough. Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. Yamcha went over to Bulma with a gift in his hand.

"Hey Bulma, I got you a present…" Yamcha handed her the present and Bulma took the present happily.

"Oooh what is it!" She started to shake it and Yamcha grabbed the present to stop her from shaking it.

"Just open it will ya?" He smiled and Bulma happily obliged. Vegeta was looking towards the onna's direction and watched as she opened his present. 'How dare he give Bulma a present! And she's even worse for accepting it. Bah! It's probably something idiotic.' Bulma tore the wrapping paper with ease and smiled.

"Thank you Yamcha! This is so nice of you!" She got up and hugged him. Yamcha blushed and grumbled a "no problem".

"Sorry Yamcha, I didn't get you anything…" She shrugged her shoulders and Yamcha waved her off.

"No big deal. Thanks for inviting me to your party." Bulma giggled

"I'm glad you came!" She beamed. Vegeta was irritated. He was pissed off at the whole ordeal. 'I hate this holiday. Stupid Christmas. Forget this! I'm going to keep training!' He began to walk away until Bunny shouted to him.

"Oh Vegeta! You got a present! And, it's from…little onna." Bunny was smiling ear to ear. Vegeta had to stop and look at the blonde idiot. 'A present for…me? And from little onna?' He turned to Bulma who happened to be smiling at him. He walked over to Bunny who handed him his present. He shook it a bit. It was heavy and had a separate little box attached to it. He opened the small box first and he grabbed some sort of device that resembled a scouter from his home planet. He attached it to his ear and pressed the side button and a bunch of codes appeared on the screen in front of his right eye. There were a multitude of apps that he could choice from such as maps, power levels, and etc. He was happy to have gotten this. After looking towards Bulma, she motioned for him to open the other present. He obliged and open the box with such easy force. He grabbed something that looked to be armor. A chest plate that he would wear while training. It was thin, flexible, and hard. Bulma walked over to him and explained.

"I built that and your scouter. The chest plate is armor obviously and it's indestructible. It is flexible to fit your shape and will protect you from anything. Also this scouter, I built and upgraded it to your liking. I hope you like it Vegeta. " Vegeta was at a loss for words. He was so grateful of this gift. Bulma giving him these presents made him _happy_. He looked at her and smiled. Bulma was happy to see him smile.

"Thanks for getting me a Christmas present." She said genuinely. Vegeta was confused. 'I didn't get her anything….?'

"Your smile was my present." Vegeta was at a loss of words again. Usually all of this cute adorable crap would disgust Vegeta, but when he is involved, it is a totally different experience. Bulma and Vegeta were their own little world as everyone watched them. Goku and Chi Chi were silently whispering to each other.

"Aren't they so cute! Of course not as cute as us, but still they come a close second…" Goku just grinned, happy that his pal was not his usual grumpy self.

"No one gets him like Bulma does." Goku said. Chi Chi nodded and smiled along with Goku.

Even Bunny and Dr. Briefs were musing on this whole ordeal. Bunny was silently smiling with glee and Dr. Briefs just grinned.

"One day, those two are going to get married and then we will have grandchildren!"

"Whoa whoa, hunny. Don't say stuff like that, they are still too young to even _think_ about that stuff." The doctor huffed out. Bunny just waved him off and continued to smile. The party continued and eventually came to an end. Everyone said their thanks yous and departed the Briefs' residence. Bulma and Vegeta were walking towards to kitchen to clean up after the party. Vegeta continued to walk until Bulma stopped him. He turned to protest until Bulma pecked him on the cheek. Once again, Vegeta was at a loss for words.

"Uh, um, ah, what was that—" Vegeta tried to stammer out until Bulma cut him off. She pointed up and there was a mistletoe. Vegeta was so confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. Bulma giggled and continued.

"That is a mistletoe. When two people happen to be underneath it, they have to kiss." Vegeta just gaped and crossed his arms.

"Little Onna, that is a load of crap. Where do you get this stuff?" Bulma just giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't lie Vegeta, I know you liked it or else you wouldn't be _blushing_." Vegeta even blushed more. He 'hmphed' and walked away.

"Oh Vegeta! Don't be like that—" Bulma cried out until the ground shook as if something hit the ground hard.

"What was that!" Bulma asked nervously. Vegeta, however knew what that was. He quickly shot out the door to see a pod similar to his own when he first arrived. 'Father…' Bulma ran up behind him.

"Is that Uncle Vegeta?" She asked. Bunny and Dr. Briefs felt the crash and ran outside to see what happened. The pod openly slowly and a grown man stepped out of the pod. He stretched and yawned. He eyed everyone slowly and found the young boy staring at him intently. Watching his every move.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the Briefs family and my son. Hello everybody." The King greeted everyone. Dr. Briefs was the first to walk up to the king.

"Good evening your majesty—"

"Bob, I swear to Kami, you say your majesty to me again, I will hurt you." Both the king and the doctor chuckled. Bunny came over and said her hellos.

"Why hello Vegeta! It's so good to see you again!" She chimed.

"As well as you Bunny."

"Uncle Vegeta!" The little blue haired girl ran up and hugged the King. He chuckled and smirked.

"Hello little onna. I missed you too." She giggled and let go of the King. Lastly, the prince walked up to his father.

"Hello father." His father smiled at his son.

"Come here son! Give your old man a hug." The younger Vegeta was shocked at his father's behavior. But complied to his father's wishes. The younger Vegeta hugged his father awkwardly. He found this to be rather uncomfortable to be showing affection to his father. Although his father gave him a bear hug.

"Ah, fatherrr! I….cannot...BREATHE." The prince wheezed out. The king dropped his son and laughed. Everyone laughed as Vegeta glared at his father.

"Well, Vegeta why don't you come inside. We have some food left over if you would want some—"

"YES! I would love some food!" The larger man exclaimed. Everyone was shocked at the King's behavior, except Dr. Briefs. He knew his friend all too well. 'He just needs a vacation from being King.' They all went inside and got food for the king. They sat and talked amongst themselves. The prince was rather quiet during the conversation. Bulma was kind of worried about Vegeta and the way he was acting. Was he still upset about not being able to help his father?

"So, my boy, how is the training and schooling going for you?" The King asked his son.

The prince just grunted and crossed his arms.

"Vegeta, there has to be more than that. A grunt does not answer my question."

"It's okay." He said simply. His father shook his head knowing that that is all he is getting from his son.

"Well, I best be off. I have to return soon. The icejins will know of my absence if I am gone for too long." Everyone got up except Vegeta. He looked pissed off and upset.

"I say my farewells for now. I shall be back soon to check up on my grumpy son. Goodbye everyone…and Merry Christmas, even though I still think the holiday is pretty idiotic. But this is Earth and you earthlings have your traditions." He grinned and went to go leave.

"Can I come back with you now father?" Everyone turned to the irritated prince who asked his father a question. His father had his back to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet my son, soon though. When you have reached your max potential, then I will take you back, but for now, you need to keep training and working hard. I believe in you my son. Have good faith. I will be back for you my son." And with that, the King left without waiting for a reply. Vegeta was confused and pissed off. 'What did he mean my "max potential"? That could take forever! He is never going to bring me back…' Vegeta went upstairs to his room and onto the balcony. He watched as his father left the atmosphere and back to Vegetasei, to _his _home. He wanted to go back so badly, but in order for him to do that. He must train harder more than ever. 'I need to reach max potential. I need to get home and help protect my home.' He slammed his fist onto the railing of the balcony in pure frustration. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stayed like that until he felt a presence behind him.

"Little Onna, please leave me be. I need to be alone." She came up behind him and hugged him. He wasn't surprised in the least that she hugged him. It was bothering him about how close they were getting though. He needed to train and focus on being a better warrior. He couldn't constantly harp on their friendship at the same time. He needed to devote all of his time to being better, not hanging out with his so called "friends".

"It will be okay Vegeta."

"How can you be so sure little onna?"

"No one can be sure. You just have to make it that way." Vegeta was a little confused at what she meant. 'What does she know anyway? She's just a child!' He shrugged her off and walked into his room. Bulma followed him back into his room and walked toward the doorway. Vegeta plopped down on his bed and shut his eyes. 'Tomorrow, my training will begin.'

"Vegeta?" The little onna asked to see if he was still awake.

"What is it now girl?" He responded.

"Merry Christmas Vegeta." Vegeta smirked.

"You too Bulma."

_Soooo that's my fourth chapter! Woo! Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, but I promise to update asap. Also as for holidays and such, I mean no offense, it's just apart of the story. Well, you know the drill, review please! Thanks so much!_

_Harbachuklesss _


	5. I'm Going To Kill You

**Disclaimer! I don't own nada from DBZ, unfortunately…**

**Hey guys, so sorry it took so long to update, but don't worry! I am back! I will never leave this story unfinished. I will update like every week. I won't leave you guys hanging! I promise! It's MUCH longer than the last one. I enjoyed writing this chapter. So, yeah, enjoy! **

**Warning! Lots of swearing. Vegeta has a dirty mouth ^_^ and some Yamcha bashing…literally :D also there is some graphic stuff so be warned...**

Chapter 4: I'm going to kill you

A few years have passed since that Christmas. Bulma and Vegeta had flown right through school. They were already in eighth grade. Vegeta was training harder everyday and becoming more and more distant from people as the years went by. Bulma has indulged herself in being the most popular, smartest, prettiest, and likeable girl at school. Her best friends were of course, Chi Chi, Launch, and 18. Vegeta remains to be isolated, however likes to spar with Goku every now and then. Goku considers Vegeta his best friend, but Vegeta just calls him a moron and leaves. Life has been good in the Briefs' residence. Every now and then, the King would come visit and talk about the war with the doctor and check up on how is son is doing. The king is impressed on how strong his son has become over the years, but Vegeta has not hit his max potential yet and will not yet for many years to come. Vegeta gets more pissed off every time he sees his father. He will ask his father if he strong enough and every time he says the same reply, "No my son, you are not strong enough. When you feel like you have reached your max potential, you must push yourself even further! Trust me son, you will _know_ what it feels like and there is only one thing that can push you and you must _find_ that key to _unlock_ your inner spirit. Remember son, it does not always take pure strength to be the strongest. Heed my words. Have faith. I will see you soon." And with that, he will leave. Hearing these words over and over again, irritates Vegeta more than anything. It's like solving an impossible puzzle. 'Fucking riddles! Why does he speak in _fucking_ riddles! I am not a fucking little kid anymore. God damnit!'

Vegeta would then take out his frustration on the robots that were built for him by Dr. Briefs himself. The bots would shoot ki blasts and deflect ki blasts from Vegeta. Vegeta thoroughly enjoyed this new toy. Dr. Briefs had finally managed to complete the gravity machine. He had really no use for it besides the fact that Vegeta uses at a training center. He says that the increased gravity will make him stronger and quicker. So, Dr. Briefs allows him to serve the machine's purpose and train. It was the same routine every day. Get up, go to school, come home, train, eat, then sleep. _Everyday_, was the same. Vegeta is so sick of this planet. There is nothing to do. The only thing that he finds amusing is that blue haired harpy. Sure, her and Vegeta have grown closer, but Vegeta continues to push her away so he can focus more on his training. In his free time though, he does _love_ messing with her. Loves to challenge her. Of course, he is without a doubt stronger than her and faster, but her wits and intelligence puts up a good fight in a verbal altercation. They always fight about remedial things such as the TV remote or who gets the last piece of food; things such as that. And what is even more amusing is that their score is even. He would win a fight and then another time she would win a fight. This was the next best thing, besides training, for Vegeta to occupy his time here on Earth.

Bulma on the other hand, was enjoying life. She was always out and about. At school, everyone knew who she was and everyone wanted to be Bulma's friend. Bulma looked pretty much the same. She had her long aquamarine locks and big cerulean eyes. Except she has matured. Now she looked more like a teenager, has the assets of a woman going through puberty. She dressed a little too mature to her father's liking, but she does it anyway because she is Bulma Briefs and she does what she wants.

She still kept up with her studies. Of course, she was still ahead of the game and flew by school. At home, she was working with her father on new creations and designs for weapons and such. Every now and then, Vegeta would come in and ask for his bots to be repaired and she would argue about how often he breaks them, but eventually she would give in and fix them. It was like that for Bulma and Vegeta. At school, they would talk and argue and then as soon as they got home. They would go there separate ways, as if they were complete strangers. The thought of this bothered Bulma extremely to no end. 'I need to fix this! I want my best friend back.' She frowns at first but decides to concoct a plan. Ideas start form in her head, but nothing really could work because Vegeta isn't that much of an idiot to not figure it out. 'Ugh, I'm too beat. I'll think of something tomorrow. Vegeta won't be going anywhere any time soon.' She smiled at the thought that Vegeta will be staying for a long time. Eventually Bulma headed up to her room and passed out on her bed.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Vegeta was drifting off into a daze, not really paying attention to the teacher and her boring lecture on some useless crap that he would never need to know. He fixed his gaze over to Bulma who was sitting next to him in the back. She was sort of taking notes, but not really paying to much attention either. She looked just as bored. 'Hmm. I need to get the hell out of this class. I need to go home and train! And solve that blasted riddle crap my father has been spewing me for the past couple of years. Damn it all. Maybe I should ask little onna if she would know anything of what my father speaks of. Hmph. Probably not. She would probably start saying some bullshit and then we would get into an argument...although that sounds pretty appeasing right about now…' Vegeta grinned at the thought of fighting later. Fighting always excited him, whether if it was with little onna or that idiot Kakarott. It was a challenge and Vegeta <em>never<em> turned down a challenge.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Vegeta quickly shot out of the classroom and out of the school, shoving people for the fun of it. He loved pissing people off. It made him chuckle when people tried to pick fights with him. Especially that dumbass with the big slash scar on his face. 'Fucking moron, waste of space. I _hate_ that guy. He thinks he is the "hot shit" of this mudball of a planet. If I ever see him, I am going to beat that "pretty" face of his into a pulp.' Vegeta then imagined the thought of actually beating Yamcha to a pulp. He smirked at that image and continued to fly home to his gravity training room.

Vegeta was throwing kicks and punches at an invisible enemy. The gravity was 100x more than Earth's. He was struggling slightly, but this is good for him. It will push his strength to the max. The thought of getting stronger, motivates Vegeta like no other. All he wants to do is go home and protect Vegetasei and the sooner he can hit max potential, the better. As he continued the train, he felt an insignificant ki arise from inside the house. It spiked dramatically and fell back down drastically. 'Is that little onna? Is she in trouble?' Worry flooded Vegeta's senses causing him to growl and to hurt anyone who even _dared_ lay a finger on her. He opened the GR (A/N: GR=gravity room :]) and flew to her balcony. He landed quietly and looked into her room. He saw her crying into her pillow. 'Why the hell is she crying? Ugh fuck. FINE. I will go ask her what is wrong.' He growled inwardly and then sighed heavily. He entered through the balcony door and stood over her bed. Bulma sniffled and looked up to see a very annoyed saiyan prince. As soon as she looked at him, Vegeta's eyes widen in shock. "What the fuck happened to you?" He demanded angrily. Bulma's face was bruised up. Her right eye was swollen. She had a couple bruises on her wrists and arms. A couple of cuts, not too serious. Bulma continued to cry hysterically and Vegeta came over to sit down next to her side.

"Bulma, tell me who did this to you?" Vegeta asked more serious and less angry, just a little though. Bulma continued to sniffle, but she was now able to form sentences without random sobs.

"Vegeta, I'm okay. I promise. Nothing to worry about. Honest." She smiled but then winced at the pain.

"Bulma this is not fucking _okay_." He spat. "Your face is swollen, black and blue! You are bleeding and some one caused you pain and I am certainly not going to let them live. I am going to fucking KILL them!" He roared in pure fury. This Vegeta scared the crap out of her. He may be thirteen years old, but he was pretty scary when he was angry. In order to calm him down, she got up slowly while holding her stomach; she winced in pain, but pressed forward. She grabbed his face with her hands softly and shifted his face to look at her face. He tried to hard to not look, but those pleading blue eyes demanded his attention.

"Vegeta, it s'okay. I'm fine. I just fell down stairs. No biggie." She smiled slightly for fear of wincing in pain again. Vegeta just growled and knitted his brows together in frustration.

"Onna, you are a terrible liar. Besides, you cannot lie to me. I can _tell_ when you are lying so why bother?"

'Damn, totally forgot he could do that. No, I can't tell him what really happened…he will kill him. I DEFINITELY do not need that.' She shook her head and looked at Vegeta.

"Look, I'm fine. Really, I fell down stairs and fell on my face. Sure, it hurts like hell, but I'll be fine…" Vegeta shook his head and then he grabbed my face with his hands very gently. Bulma grimaced at the slight pain she was feeling. He moved her face very carefully to get a good look at it.

"Lift your shirt." He orders Bulma.

"…uh whoa—"

"Lift your shirt so I can check your fragile frame. Don't get too _excited_ onna." Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Still trying to crack jokes, always the wise ass.' Bulma lifted her shirt to show her tummy. It was black and blue all over. It was sickening to look at it. Bulma immediately felt nauseous at the sight. She quickly pulled her shirt down before groaning in pain. Vegeta grimaced. He is going to get to the bottom of this. 'I know she is lying. Who is she trying to protect? So bizarre…However, I will not let this piece of shit attack my little onna. I am going to kill the son of a bitch.' Bulma carefully studied Vegeta's expression and she knew he wasn't going to let this go. 'Well, fuck. Maybe I should tell him…' Bulma thought of the many possibly outcomes of telling Vegeta of what had happened. She finally decided to tell him, hoping that it wouldn't end with someone dying or on the verge of death…

"Vegeta…" She whispered very quietly. He grunted in response and left his eyes closed.

"…I'll tell you." He opened one eye focused on her face. Bulma took a deep breath and winced again in pain. Vegeta then told her to lie down and left the room in a flash. She was confused at to where he disappeared to. Not a moment later he was back with a bunch of frozen food and ice packs. He put them all over Bulma's body where there were bruises. He went to go get supplies to clean her cuts. After a couple minutes of nursing Bulma, he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well, who did this so I can murder him and all of his loved ones?" He asked in annoyed tone. Bulma let out heavy sigh and took a moment to respond.

"It was….Yamcha…." Bulma barely whispered well knowing that Vegeta had heard her. He shot up and grinned. Except this grin, was frightening and filled with pure evil. The look scared Bulma. 'Oh _shit_. What have I done?' Bulma was so exhausted that she collapsed on her bed. Vegeta then walked over to her side to see if she was still alive.

"Vegeta…do..don't…kill…him…." She muttered and smiled ever so slightly. Then she was out. Soft snores filled the room. Vegeta has still not wiped that sadistic grin off his face.

"Oh, this is going to be _so much fun._ I am coming to kick the living shit out of you." And with that, he shot out of the room and flew to where Yamcha was residing. He sensed that piece of shit's ki and found him at the park with two other kids. Vegeta did not care about the two other kids. His eyes only focused on that scar faced fuck.

* * *

><p>Vegeta landed behind a tree to observe the three kids hanging out near a bench. 'Who the fuck hangs out in a park at 10 at night? Fucking weirdos.' Vegeta was about to jump the three morons but stopped when he heard what Yamcha was talking about.<p>

"Damn blue haired bitch. She shouldn't have said no! Taught her a lesson, did we now boys?" He grins and the two other boys laughed.

"Yeah Yamcha, taught her a _real_ good lesson." The black haired boy chuckles. The other boy with long blonde hair continues to laugh.

"Well she shouldn't have said no to you boss! No one says no to Yamcha! Dumb broad didn't know what _hit_ her." The blonde one joked and they all laughed. Vegeta's body started to twitch with fury and he wasn't to sure how long he could hold back his anger.

"But you guys gotta admit! She's got the best body and the best looking tits in the school. And she is hot. Besides, they way she dresses, it's like she _asking_ for it." They all continued to laugh.

That did it. Vegeta snapped and was seeing red. He walks out from behind the tree and all the boys look his way.

"What the fuck are you—" BOOM. Vegeta's fist connected to the blonde boy's face. He flew miles away, hitting branches as he flies. Both boys stared in shock. Their expressions did appease Vegeta. 'Good. They should fear me. They should BEG for forgiveness. Fucking pieces of shit.' Both boys stood in fear, afraid to move.

"No one talks about her that way you worthless pieces of shit. How DARE you hurt her. I am going to KILL you." He breathed out furious. Yamcha's knees started to shake uncontrollable and the other boy was dripping sweat, he even messed himself. 'So fowl these creatures are. Look how tough they are now! This is how Bulma must have felt…If I was only THERE to protect her!' This only angered Vegeta even more. Both boys started crying and pleading for their lives.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" The black haired boy shouts.

"I SWEAR TO NEVER EVER EVEN LOOK AT HER EVER AGAIN! PLEASE JUST LET US LIVE!" That scar faced freak pleads. Vegeta started to feel weird though. His insides felt tingly and hot at the same time. He felt like he needed to explode. He _wanted_ to explode. All of his anger and fury was at its max and he needed to get it out. His ki spiked from his original blue aura to a gold aura. It flickered back and forth. His eyes turned from the black of the night to a light teal color. Of course, Vegeta couldn't realize this because all he can see is red. Their pleas of forgiveness had echoed off in his head and then Bulma's voice came to his mind. 'Vegeta…do...don't…kill…him….' 'That _smile_ she had, like she knew that she can order me around. Hmph. I won't kill them, but… I will show them the _true_ meaning of pain.' Vegeta regained his consciousness again and powered down. The boys continued to cry.

"You both are the most pathetic things in the universe. You make me sick. Beating on a woman is the most disgraceful thing I have ever heard of. 3 on 1 is hardly fair, however I will spare your lives. The onna wanted you scum alive for whatever reason…" Both boys stopped crying and got up to run away, but Vegeta's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"However, I will beat the living shit out of you both. Right here. Right now. So, who wants to go first?" Vegeta starts cracking all of his bones in his body. The knuckles, the neck, the back. He stalks maliciously towards Yamcha.

"You first because I fucking cannot stand to look at you." Vegeta grinned demonically. Both boys never knew what _hit _them.

The next morning, Bulma woke up with immense soreness. Every time she moved, it hurt. She sighed and thought about what had happened yesterday…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Bulma didn't even hear the bell ringing signaling the end of school. She saw Vegeta's spiky black hair fly right out the door. She groaned in frustration. 'Damn still haven't thought of a way for me and Vegeta to hangout again. It's pretty sad that we live in the same house and we haven't spent time together in _years_.' She sighed and decided that she needed to come up with a plan now. By the time she got all of her stuff together, she had missed her bus ride home, so she had to walk home. 'Well, at least it's nice out…' Bulma started her long journey home and decided to take a shortcut. It cut through the park near her house. She strolled along, listening to the birds chirp, children playing on the playground, the wind blowing. It was all so peaceful. She closed her eyes to hear everything much better. Bulma didn't even realize someone had knocked into her.

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" Bulma apologized immediately, she didn't want to debate whose fault it really was. The boy turned to her and she realized it was Yamcha. 'God damn! He got hot. How long has it been since I've seen him last…hmmm…I think it was that Christmas party all those years ago. He disappeared after that party…He left and never came back if I remember correctly, but now, he's here? I wonder what he has been up to...'

"Hey! Bulma, remember me? It's Yamcha!" He smiled brilliantly. Bulma beamed with happiness and gave him a hug.

"Oh my god! Yamcha! Where did you go? You like fell off the face of the world…"

"Ah, I can't really say…" He stammered out.

"C'mon Yamcha! You can't just go away like that and not tell me where you went!" She hit his arm playfully. She didn't mean to press him, but his face got all dark and serious all of a sudden. Bulma snapped into defense mode. 'Wait, what the hell just happened? Why does he look like he's gonna kill me?' Bulma was getting worried.

"…Yamcha? What's wrong?" As she said this, two other guys she has never seen before came up behind Yamcha. Both were grinning deviously.

"Damn Yamcha, this girl is pretty hot. You know how to pick'em." The black haired boy started. Bulma was scared, but she wasn't gonna let some guys gang up on her.

"Hey buster, watch it. I don't appreciate the way you're talking and or _looking_ at me. So if you please, stop looking at me as if you're gonna eat me…" Then realization hit Bulma smack right on the forehead. 'Oh _fuck_.'

"Bulma, just chill out." Yamcha said calmly. "I won't let these two come anywhere near you. Just answer me this one question though." He said flatly. Yamcha sauntered over to Bulma who looked like she was gonna faint.

"And what would that be exactly…?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Well, I was wondering if you were looking for a _good time_" He growled and whispered into her ear, "Maybe you would like a good _fuck_?" Bulma pulled away and gasped in disgust. She couldn't control herself. She slapped him right across the face. There was a huge red hand print on his face. He turned to her and looked pissed off. He brought his fist up and punched her right in the face. She fell backward and cried in pain.

"First of all girly, no one fucking turns me down and secondly, no one _dares_ hits me and thinks to get away with it. Dumb bitch." Both boys behind Yamcha snickered. Yamcha looked as though he wasn't done. He kicked Bulma in the stomach and ribs a couple of times. Bulma could feel her ribs snapping and cracking. It made her very nauseous. Yamcha kept beating her until one of his buddies called from behind.

"Yo Boss! Someone's coming!" Yamcha growls, but stops beating her. Bulma at this point was in so much pain, it was hard to even breathe.

"You're a lucky bitch. I'll be back." He spat and quickly ran off with his boys. Bulma laid there in pain for a while. She didn't even dare think of moving. The thought of it pained Bulma. 'Ah that fucking prick! Beating up a girl is real tough, even trying to seduce them is more of a joke. I wish someone was here. I need someone to be here. Anyone.' But no one came and it was getting dark out. Bulma needed to get home before her parents start to freak out. She slowly got up and pain immediately attacked her nerves. She screamed in pain. She didn't want to move but she knew she had to. 'Heh, maybe Vegeta will come looking for me, heh, good one Bulma.' She chuckled and that was too much for her. She grimaced in pain and continued to get up slowly. She limped out of the park and got home finally. Her parents were off somewhere and Vegeta was still in the GR. Bulma painfully made her way upstairs and to her room. She gently laid down on her bed and started to cry. 'Nothing is worse than this. What did I do to deserve this?' She cried even harder until she heard footsteps near her bed. She looked up to find Vegeta with his eyes widen with shock. "What the fuck happened to you?" 'He screams at me. Demanding an answer. I'm too afraid of what would happen if I tell him. So I lied. I told him I fell down stairs. He didn't believe me for one second. Eventually, I am too exhausted to argue with him, so I tell him. He grins and it scares the shit out of me. And everything goes dark.'

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>'Holy crap. Did that really happen?' Bulma started to freak out until a very tired saiyan prince runs into the room.<p>

"Onna stop panicking. I am right here." He tries to calm Bulma, but he does it in an agitated tone.

"Vegeta…" She starts to cry and Vegeta shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat down. Surprisingly to Bulma, he gently sat her in his lap. She sobbed into his chest and Vegeta just held her.

"Thank you Vegeta…" She breathed out before she fell asleep. Vegeta looked at her and watched her sleep. He then placed her back under the covers and walked out of her room.

Vegeta was hungry and decided to go force that blonde moron to go cook some breakfast. On the way, Dr. Briefs was watching the news and something caught Vegeta's ears. The news broadcast lady was talking about three missing boys.

"In today's news, there is a report of three missing children. The last they were seen were in the park, late last night. If anyone sees anyone of one of these three children, Yamcha Jung, Sharpener Lee, and Casey "17" Barrel, (A/N: once again, don't know last names so go along with it spanksss :]) please report them to local authorities and help bring them home." Vegeta grinned.

"Wow, Yamcha's missing? He was nice boy…" Dr. Briefs stated. Vegeta growled loudly and that caught Dr. Briefs' attention.

"Vegeta, did you just growl?" 'Jeez, I wonder why he doesn't like that boy, he was so good to Bulma.' Vegeta just "hmphed" and continued to go carry out his mission of satisfying his hunger.

'For the most intelligent human on this planet, he is the most _oblivious_ moron I think I have ever met." Vegeta shook his head and continued towards the kitchen.

_So that's chapter 5! Hope you liked it! Like I said, I dont plan on abandoning this story ever. I will finish this story no matter what! You can even send me angry messages! Lol. That will get me motivated :) so review pleaseee! Thanks so much! P.S. I really like flashbacks. I think i will always do a flashback cuz i think they're neato! :)_

_Harbachuklesss_


	6. Are You Having Fun Yet?

_Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update…it was spring break for me and I was gone ALL week. So I have a new chapter waiting for you right here and I hope you enjoy it!_

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing…

Chapter 5: Are You Having Fun Yet?

A couple weeks have passed since the incident. Bulma was back to her normal self. All of the bruises have gone away and she is healing up nicely. When her parents saw her at first, they both freaked out, but Bulma pulled out the 'I fell down the stairs' excuse and they bought it. Only Vegeta and Bulma knew the real truth and they wanted it to keep it that way. In fact, they wanted to forget the whole thing, but Bulma continued to pester Vegeta about the whereabouts of the three boys. Not that she cared if they disappeared forever; she just wanted to know what Vegeta had done to them. The three boys were never found. Vegeta had remembered what he had done to them. He beat them to an inch of their lives and dragged them to a barren wasteland in the middle of nowhere. Vegeta had assured Bulma that he didn't kill them; they were just too _weak_ to survive. Bulma shuddered at the thought of how malicious and violent Vegeta could be; however, she also remembered how caring and protective he was that night. He took care of her and he didn't even call her a weakling or a pathetic earthling. Bulma loved that side of him and just wish she can find a way to bring it out again.

For those past weeks, Vegeta had been training more, and less time around the Briefs family and at school. He has been more distanced, more determined. None of them have heard from the King and his weekly update on the war. The war was going in their favor from the last transmission the Doctor had received from them. They had recovered planets that were once purged by the Cold family. The King was talking about how _strange_ and suspicious the Cold Empire was acting. It was as though, King Cold was _letting_ them take the planets back. The King's second in command and top engineering scientist, Bardock, was going over detailed plans of attack against the empire's most important bases that were paramount to the Cold Empire. King Vegeta agreed to this tactic and would follow up his report the following week.

That report never came.

Vegeta had no idea how to react. He was afraid of the fact that maybe his father and his home had perished. He felt angry at the fact that he could have _helped_ save his father. He didn't even feel guilty because if his father had just _let _him be there to fight, he could have helped prevent the destruction of his people and home. Vegeta refused to acknowledge anyone's existence. His friends and "family" tried to help him. He refused to take pity and trained even harder to get revenge on the Cold Empire. 'I will destroy them. I will destroy them ALL.' The prince had vowed to avenge his fallen people.

And then there was Bulma, who was trying to comfort the young prince. She barely sees him anymore. He locks himself in the GR all day. He goes to school and dazes off in his own little world. Bulma had tried to talk to him once…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table eating. It was around midnight. His dinner would always be cooked and put into the fridge. Bunny knew his new routine. Vegeta doesn't come in for dinner anymore. He would get out of the GR around elevenish and proceed to eat the leftovers saved for him. Bulma knew this was her one chance to try and communicate to Vegeta. She got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She snuck past her parent's room and down the stairs to living room. Bulma quietly strode into the kitchen, knowing all well that Vegeta knew she was there. He didn't move to acknowledge her presence. Bulma grabbed the seat next to him and sat down. Vegeta was too indulged into his food to care. Bulma sighed and was not too thrilled sitting in the uncomfortable silence between them.

"So, are you enjoying your food?" She asked awkwardly. He merely grunted in response. 'Greatttt, this is going to be more difficult than I thought…'

"Listen, Vegeta—" She was cut off when he abruptly slammed his fist on the table.

"I don't need pity. Especially from _you_." He stated in an irritated tone. She shook her head.

"Vegeta! You don't even know what happened! He can still be alive!" She snapped.

"Well, he sure as hell could be dead. You don't know that either." He snorted.

"Like hell I don't! Stop acting like a depressed ass and maybe have _some_ kind of hope for your father." She seethed through her teeth.

"Onna, _watch your tone._ Remember your place stupid girl. Mind your own fucking business. I don't need your pity and I sure as hell don't need you telling me what to do."

"Vegeta, I am just trying to help—"

"Stop trying to and leave me the fuck alone." And with that, he left. Bulma's eyes strained with wetness. She quickly rubbed her eyes and fought back the tears. She sighed and decided to leave him be. Bulma made her way back to her room and crawled back into her bed. The only thing that came to mind was her immense worry for Vegeta.

END FLASHBACK

Lately, Bulma had given Vegeta his space and let him get his frustration out his own way. Everyone's worry for him never waned and even more so grew. His friends and family let him be until he was ready to come back to them.

* * *

><p>The school year was almost to an end and soon, Vegeta and Bulma would be entering high school. Bulma was ecstatic, but Vegeta could care less. He just wanted school to be over as soon as possible. As eighth grade was coming to a close, the city would have a carnival to celebrate the upcoming of summer time. A light bulb had gone off in Bulma's brain. 'Maybe…<em>just maybe<em>, I can convince the prince of saiyans to take a break from his training and come to the carnival. That should take his mind of things...I hope.'

Vegeta was in the GR training at 250x Earth's gravity. His body was strained to the max and he was sweating waterfalls. His father's voice echoed through his mind… 'No my son, you are not strong enough. When you feel like you have reached your max potential, you must push yourself even further! Trust me son, you will _know_ what it feels like and there is only one thing that can push you and you must _find_ that key to _unlock_ your inner spirit. Remember son, it does not always take pure strength to be the strongest…' All he ever understood from that was pushing himself until he couldn't no more, then push it even more. Finding a key, that really threw him through a loop. He just wanted to train. That's the only thing that only really made sense in his life. Vegeta was punching and kicking at invisible enemies until he heard a knock at the door. He grunted and gave an angry sigh. He flew over to the button to stop the gravity. He hit the button and the room went back to its normal hue and gravity. The door to the GR opened to a blue haired onna. Vegeta growled inwardly. 'What the hell does she want now?' Bulma strode over to Vegeta was a smile on her face.

"Hiya Vegeta!" She beamed. Vegeta stood where he was, crossed his arms over his torso, and grimaced. 'Why the hell is she so damn happy?'

"Well, I'm great! Thanks for asking buttface…" She muttered to herself.

"What did you say? Did you just call me a buttface? Good one baka onna." He smirked. Bulma smiled. 'Well, at least he's in a better mood…'

"Whatever. So Vegeta, would you wanna go somewhere with me?" She smiled hopefully. 'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. PLEASE.'

"Hmph. No." His smirk never faltered.

"Ugh c'mon Vegeta! This place is fun!" She pleaded with the Saiyan prince.

"Where is this so called 'fun place' you speak of?" He narrowed his eyes.

"It's a carnival in West City. It's a celebration for summer time!" She beamed. Vegeta stood there pondering the thought of actually having a good time.

"My answer is….no. I have better things to do." He stated flatly.

"Aw come on! It's gonna be a REALLY fun time! There are rides, games, and food…" Vegeta's ear perked up.

"Food you say? Hmmm… what kind of food?" Bulma then grinned deviously. 'Of course! I should have said food first….ah, the saiyan weakness.'

"Well, all kinds of food. Anything you can think of would be there..." Vegeta then grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the GR.

"Vegeta? Where are we going?" Bulma was so lost on her thoughts. All she thought about was Vegeta touching her. She blushed slightly and without Vegeta knowing to her relief.

"Baka onna, we are going to that carnival thing so I can eat everything." He smirked. Saiyans were proud of their hunger and how much they can eat.

"Hold up bub! The carnival doesn't start until another hour so…go get ready! You smell. Off with you! Go shower and get dress!" Bulma shooed him off. The annoyed saiyan growled at her but obediently followed her orders. Bulma stood there for a minute to recollect her thoughts. 'Ugh! Why am I acting like this? It's just Vegeta…like he would ever look at me _like that_…in fact I don't think he would look at any other woman as more than a nuisance…' Bulma giggled at that thought. 'Maybe I could impress him?' She smirked at the idea of Vegeta eyeing her all night long. 'This could be fun…'

* * *

><p>An hour later, Vegeta had showered and got dressed. He was now sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for the woman to come downstairs already. A noise of grumbling came from his stomach. Vegeta frowned and got annoyed. 'I am hungry. Where is that female? I do not have to wait for her…' Vegeta pondered at the thought of leaving Bulma and getting food. It excited him, but then he would have to deal with a very angered Bulma later. Vegeta was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned to look and his breath hitched. 'Holy crap.'<p>

Bulma was in her room, running and searching through her drawers trying to find something good to wear to impress Vegeta. 'Alrighty, c'mon Bulma. It shouldn't be this hard! Go with something cute…yeah cute. I can totally do this!' With bringing up her self-confidence, she ran over to her closet and found a yellow sundress. 'Yes! And this dress to match my white flats! I am a freaking genius!' Being happy with her selection, Bulma put on her outfit, and straightened her hair for the night. Her hair was so long, it was right above her butt. Her yellow sundress allowed some cleavage to be shown. It had straps and she worn her flats because she figured that they would do a lot of walking. After putting on some make up on and looking herself over in the mirror. She smiled. 'Damn I look good.' With that, she nodded and decided to go meet up with Vegeta. Bulma stopped on the top step of the stairs. 'Alright, now or never.' She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Bulma looked at Vegeta grinned almost painfully. His face is priceless. His jaw was opened and his eyes never left her figure. He quickly realized his mistake and set his face back into stoic mode. He got up quickly and grabbed her hand. Before Bulma knew what was going on, Vegeta picked her up bridal style and flew off into the sky.

Vegeta and Bulma were flying through the city. It was nighttime and city was very lively. They heard the faint sound of rides and music in the distance and Vegeta flew towards the smell of food. They were flying in silence, it was a comfortable silence. Bulma enjoyed the closeness and his firm grip on her waist. Vegeta couldn't think straight with her this close. Her smooth skin and her girly smell was filling his nose. He liked the smell more than he should. Vegeta finally found the carnival. It was the brightest place in the whole city and was crowded with many people. The smell of food was drawing Vegeta attention so of course, he landed near the food stands. Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Jeez, food is his happiness.'

"Woman, buy me food. Now." He ordered her.

"Can't you say it nicer?"

"No. Now buy me food before I just go over and eat everything." He said flatly. Bulma huffed and shook her head.

"Alright, alright. Fine. It wouldn't kill you to be nice once in a while you know…" Vegeta grunted and went over to the food stands.

"I want everything." He said to the food stand clerk. The clerk laughed and smiled.

"Sir, you want everything? Are you sure? There is well over hundreds of pounds of food on this stand…you must be kidding right?"

"Does it look like I am 'kidding'? If you do not give me everything on this stand, I will blast you where you stand and then I will simply _take_ everything." The man became fearful and started to shake.

"Uh…um...coming right up sir…" He said and ran off to get all of the food. Bulma rolled her eyes at the altercation.

"Vegeta, you need to relax! Stop demanding and threatening people. It's not nice." Vegeta snorted.

"Don't boss me around. I am the prince of all saiyans. I will do as I please. Woman, pay for my food."

"Don't you mean _our_ food?" Vegeta chuckled.

"No. I mean MY food."

"I'm paying for it! So I should get some!"

"No you shouldn't."

"Yes I should."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Shut up baka onna. I will give you a little." Bulma giggled and smiled triumphantly.

"Oh why thank you Vegeta." She gave a smug smile. The prince snorted. 'You may have won the battle but you have certainly not won the war!'

After paying for the food, they both ate at a picnic table. Vegeta literally inhaled his food while Bulma was eating at a slow pace. They eventually both finished and sat there.

"Vegeta! Let's go on the rides!"

"Onna, what the hell is a 'ride'?" Then Bulma smirked evilly. She grabbed Vegeta's hand motioning him to follow, which he did. Both arrived in front of a giant rollercoaster.

"Let's go on this one first!" Bulma shouted.

"I don't see the point of these 'rides'. What are they supposed to do?" Asked Vegeta with curiosity.

"C'mon, let's just go on it and you'll see!" She grabbed Vegeta's hand again and led them onto the coaster. Bulma loved rollercoasters and could not wait to see Vegeta's reaction to it. 'Hmm I wonder if going on rides is like going on a spaceship…' They eventually boarded the ride and waited for the coaster to take off.

"Onna, why am I trapped in this seat? I demand to get out of this seat!" Bulma giggled.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride! It'll be fun. I promise!" As soon as she said that, the coaster took off…_fast_. Bulma was laughing having a good time and Vegeta expression didn't even falter. Little didn't Bulma know that he was enjoying every minute of it. He liked the adrenaline rush and the fastness of the ride. He even dared to smirk on the ride. Bulma knew that he was enjoying himself and that made her feel so much better. 'Good, he's having a good time. I'm glad that he isn't sulking anymore.' She smiled to herself. She wanted this night to never end. The ride came to an end and they both got off the ride.

"So Vegeta, did you like the ride?" He grunted in response.

"It was alright." Of course, he would never let her know that these 'rollercoasters' were freaking awesome.

"I'm glad." She smiled sweetly at him. He grunted again.

"Wanna play a game now?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm, what kind of game?"

"There's lots of games to play! You pick one. Also if you win, you get a prize." Vegeta gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for-lets-go look. Bulma giggled and motioned them to walk until they found a game of choice. They walked silently next to each other, taking in the surroundings. Vegeta felt Bulma take his hand in her own. He looked at her and raised his brow. She smiled and kept holding his hand. He looked away, fearing that she saw the light blush graze his cheeks. Hopefully she didn't see it. Vegeta didn't mind the onna holding his hand. 'Whatever makes her happy.' He thought.

Vegeta caught his eye on one thing. 'What is Kakarott doing here?' He turned to look at the other saiyan who was sitting on a post above a huge barrel of water. He motioned Bulma to follow him.

"Hey Vegeta! Hey Bulma! What's up guys?" Then Goku notice that they were holding hands. He wiggled his eyebrows at Vegeta and smirked. Vegeta noticed this and quickly let go of Bulma's hand. She grimaced at the loss of touch, but she didn't say anything.

"Kakarott, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm helping with the carnival! They put me at this game. Hey! You guys should play this game!" Goku stated cheerfully.

"Hmph. And what exactly do I have to do in this 'game'?"

"You see this red target? You hafta throw a ball and hit it in order to dunk me into the tank. And if you do, you win a prize!" Vegeta smirked and Bulma giggled knowing exactly how this is going to turn out.

Vegeta paid the guy to get some baseballs. He picked one of them up and threw it as hard as he could and missed the target by a hair.

"Wow, Vegeta, my grandmother can throw better than you!" Goku taunted. Bulma laughed and Vegeta growled.

"Shut up Kakarott!"

"I will when you actually can _hit_ the target." Vegeta's eye twitched in anger. He picked up another baseball and threw it again only missing it by a hair again.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Vegeta yells. Bulma is laughing so hard, tears are coming out and Goku continues to mock him.

"That's it. I am going to dunk your ass this time!" Vegeta then picked up his last ball and chucked it at the target hitting it straight on.

"Uh oh—ahhh!" _SPLASH_! Goku was swimming around the barrel giving Vegeta two thumbs up. Vegeta stood triumphantly with his chin held high.

"Yay Vegeta! Good job!" Bulma beamed joyfully for her best friend. Vegeta sneered.

"Hmph. I was only putting on a good show. I could have hit that target on the first try." Bulma rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Okay Vegeta, whatever you say. Go pick your prize!" Vegeta and Bulma sauntered over to the prizes and they all happened to be stuffed animals. 'What the hell am I supposed to do with a plush toy? I am a warrior! I don't need this crap…although…I could give it to Bulma…' Vegeta picked out the biggest stuffed animal which was a giant brown teddy bear, almost the size of her. Vegeta then took the stuffed animal and shoved it not-so-gently towards Bulma.

"Here." He said.

"Wait, you're _giving_ me this?" Bulma said in shock.

"What am I going to do with a stupid toy? I don't need it." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Aw thank you Vegeta!" She dropped the stuffed animal and hugged him. Vegeta blushed brightly and got over himself and hugged her back awkwardly. She then moved her head up to look into his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, afraid to break the eye contact. They slowly started to move closer to each other. Their lips so close…

"Hey Vegeta! Nice shot!" The couple jumped back from each other and looked in different directions. Both have bright blushes on their cheeks.

"Hey guys, are you alright? You both are red as a tomato!" Goku chuckled.

"Shut up Kakarott. We're leaving." Before Bulma could protest, Vegeta had picked her up bridal style and shot up to the sky once again. This time around, both flew in an _uncomfortable_ silence. Both were lost in their thoughts. Bulma was shocked that she had almost kissed Vegeta and also mad that stupid Goku had to ruin it! 'Grrr! Stupid Goku! Of course he had to ruin it! I was so close! GAH stupid me! I almost _kissed_ Vegeta! What was I thinking!' She mentally slapped herself over and over again. On the other hand, Vegeta was freaking out. Sure, he seemed calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was not sure what the hell was going on. 'I almost kissed the onna…I almost KISSED her! What the hell! Good thing that stupid Kakarott was there to interrupt the moment. I was so _close_. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, then near my mouth…her lips near my lips…maybe…NO STOP IT. Bah! I don't need the onna! I just need to TRAIN. No more sidetracks. Just train.'

They eventually got back to the house and entered the front door. It was late and both were tired from the events of the day. They went straight to their rooms. They did not say one thing to each other. Both climbed right into bed. Little did they know that they were both thinking the same thing…

'What if it did happen…?'

_So chapter 5…WOO. I liked this chapter because it's starting to show how Vegeta and Bulma get together and how they like each other but are too embarrassed to tell each other. Lol well I hope you liked it and I will update asap! Review please! Lemme know your thoughts! Thanks so much!_

_Harbachuklesss_


End file.
